The Blond Saiyan & The Demon Eyed Saiyan
by hohime
Summary: Kyo becomes a girl and goes to the Naruto world. Naruto as a saiyan and something more. read&review Naruto Harem.
1. Arrival

I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Ranma ½ or Samurai Deeper Kyo.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Yelling**"

'**Demon/Summon thinking**'

_Time place change_

_Just after Sekigahara_

It turns out that Demon Eyes Kyo survived the meteor strike and that Nobunaga's power was transferred to him and made him even stronger than before. He gained the power to summon demons and his hair became silver red and was wonderful to look at he kept his armor his eyes were the same red but when he added some power to them they seemed to blend red and silver making him more fearsome than before. He was going to use this new power to fight and eventually rule Japan. However he noticed that his genetic structure was unstable. So he decided to disappear into the annals of history and legend but always if you looked you could see him in the background of great wars. Through the years he learned many sword styles some that had usefulness and some that did not eventually created his own style a combination of all the best styles he knew. Many years after he simply vanished like a puff of smoke. He had been upon a ship sailing to China when it was capsized as he was starting to go to deep he was about to call on his power but instead he was hit and hard.

It knocked him out he washed up on shore and an old man named Genma Saotome found him and seeing the potential in the man but figuring he was too old to be taught marital arts he decide to feed him a magic mushroom he kept in a stash in stuff space to make his story more believable he used an ancient magic he was taught to disguise the boy's eyes and hair. He had just gotten his adopted kid killed by throwing him into a pit with a bunch of cats with fish sausage wrapped around him. Some years latter he took the boy he called Ranma to Jusenkyo odd thing is Ranma fell into three springs one of the drowned Saiyan, the drowned girl, and one that alters the way you think. The one that altered the way you think made him feel okay about being a girl and even made it so he thought almost exactly like one (1) unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view Kyo's repressed mind was affected too. Over the years of "Ranm's" life the constant changing of personalities had started to bring Kyo back well that and the numerous times Akane bashed him on the head with that mallet of hers. (Seriously how did he never get brain damage because of that?) Instead of becoming dominant his personality started to overwhelm Ranma's eventually Ranma would lose but some of his personality would be carried over to Kyo. Well Kyo finally took over when Akane stabbed Ranma with a knife. It was slow at first Ranma was holding on by shear determination of will and then he started to become angry and it the process became faster.

'How could she do this to me sure I'm not perfect but I protected her when she needed it and saved her ass more often than I could count.' then his thoughts started getting darker. 'This is all that lazy bastard's fault he engages me to some girl I don't even know and then he gets me into all of these other engagements as a way to feed himself and staves me or steals my food saying I am not fast enough.' Then Ranma snapped and everyone in the area of Namria shivered as they felt a bloodlust that couldn't be matched by anything human. Kyo got up found himself stabbed ripped out the knife and instantly healed pumping some Ki into his legs he jumped all the way to Genma's house before he had gone on a training trip. He broke the door of the hinges and in rushed Nodoka Saotome took one look at the child in front of her and thought. 'He looks like Ranma-kun.' She then drew her sword that her husband had sent to her and settled into a stance.(2) Kyo took one look at the sword narrowed his eyes at it then noticed the woman and laughed so hard he had tears spilling down his face.

"Who are you?" she asked her eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't recognize me Nodoka I must say I almost wouldn't expect you to." She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. "So sorry where are my manners I am Demon Eyes Kyo also known as Ranma Saotome." To say that Nodoka was shocked was to say the Genma was wasn't greedy and was skinny.

"It can't be." she said shaking her head as if to ward off a dream.

"Oh, I am and what's worse is that horrible excuse for a man named Genma killed the original Ranma. I am sorry you had to lose your little cousin." She gasped. "Surprised don't be I read the birth records and they don't match with the ones Genma submitted for me. However I am not here for any of those reasons I am here for my sword which you are holding in your hands." She numbly handed him the sword still caught up in the loss of her cousin. "Do not worry Nodoka I will make him suffer if for no other reason then manipulating me into think I was his son. And that I had to do whatever he said." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door. He charged power into his legs once more and shot of to the Tendo house hold. He knocked on the door and Kasumi answered it.

"Is mister Saotome here? And if he is could you get him for me please?" he asked politely.

She smiled and nodded. He could hear a "Saotome-san there is someone to see you."

As this was going on Akane appeared in the door and saw who the person was and immediately assumed Ranma. She brought her Mallet into being and was about to bash Ranma when she froze as she felt Kyo's malice and hatred.

Suddenly he spoke the malice and hatred clear in his icy voice. "You woman are a waste of space you are weak. Yet you belittle those that are strong. I should kill you but alas that might cause more problems then I am ready for but do not think I will hesitate should you belittle or try to strike me." Akane her rage overcoming what little amount of reason she had tried to strike Kyo down.

She shouted "Ranma no Baka" and continued with her downward force. He grabbed the Hammer his eye's burning red and then suddenly some silver mixed in. He broke her mallet into pieces whipped out his sword and said. "Satsujin Ken Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Mizuchi."(3) She laughed thinking she was just fine until he said. "Can you hear it?" then her arms fell to the ground and blood sprayed from the stumps. "Kaze no Koe (3), the sound of the divine wind." Genma came upon the end of this scene knew who this was and started to run. Kyo was suddenly in front of him.

"Aha aha aha" He said wagging his finger in front of Genma's face. "Old man I have a score to settle with you. No one messes with Demon eye's Kyo and gets away scot free." Genma paled and Happosai had come out at the start and he shivered slightly. Genma seeing Happosai begged him to fight Kyo for him. Kyo turned to Happosai he gulped and outright refused. Stunned by this turn of events Genma again tried to run away but as soon as his foot left the ground he fell apart to pieces. Cologne and Ranma's fiancé's happened to be passing by and saw Genma get cut to pieces she jumped down to get the man who cut Genma up to marry her granddaughter Shampoo. Kyo seeing who it was walked over to her and then walked back to the group. Confused Cologne hopped up to the group and saw the stranger with the Nanban Mirror. 'When did he get that?' then she something that would astonish her forever the mirror repaired itself after the stranger channeled some Ki into it.

"Excuse me stranger but I need that back its Amazon property." she said he looked at her then laughed. "Ah Cologne this is my property that is why it repaired when I channeled some Ki and my youkai into it."

"Youkai? Are you a demon?" She asked slightly scared.

"I used to be many things however I was the Ruler of hell yes. Now I am not sure what I am anymore. I do know however that I am powerful. Care for a demonstration?" he asked.

Cologne unsure and slightly hesitant because of the knowledge that he was demon eventually nodded. He held out his hand to her she accepted it and something happened that made the others stop whatever they were doing. Soun had taken Akane to the hospital to have her arms hopefully reattached and keep her from dying of blood loss. Cologne started to get younger soon she was Kyo's current age and he let go off her hand.

"I'm young again and tall too." She said excitedly the others around her other than Kyo who was smiling slightly had their jaws on the ground. Happosai ran up to Kyo and begged him to do the same for him.

"I will not give youth to those that would waste it." Kyo said annoyed slightly.

"What do you mean?" said Happosai "I won't waste it." He giggled perversely. All the women there glared at the midget.

"Wouldn't you? What would you do with your youth if I gave it back to you?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Spy on sweat honey's." Happosai said with no shame or hesitance. He started to sweat a little when he felt the glares of the women and one man/woman.

"That is the reason I will not give you youth. You would use it to cause problems and make women's life even more miserable than they are now. I do however have a gift for you give me your hand." he said holding out his hand.

Happosai eager to see what this gift was quickly clasped Kyo's hand. Kyo laughed menacingly making the girl's and Happosai shiver. Happosai felt slightly weaker and he shouted at Kyo.

"What did you do?"

"I took your immortality. You will no longer be able to live forever by sucking power from women or their undergarment's the most you can get from those now would be a slight power boost." The women all cheered while Happosai being angry drenched Kyo in some water grabbed a ladle and spooned some water out of a jug over Kyo's head.

Kyo Realized what happened but wasn't to upset over it having your mind slightly changed due to a curse comes in handy some times. However the saiyan demon queen was not happy she walked over to Happosai grabbed him by his throat and punted him to a land of Amazon's. The difference being that these Amazon's were men and there was no way to get out of their land.

When Happosai woke up saw where he was and asked how to get out. Everyone heard a terrified scream of. "Nooooooooooooooo"

Kyo chuckled to herself. Nodoka arrived and was about to ask where the young man had gone when Kyo spoke.

"Well I don't mind being a girl but the people in this world are too weak to give me a good battle. So Cologne you want to come with me to another world?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure Kyo-san. Oops maybe it should be Chan now yes?" Kyo chuckled.

"Certainly if that's how you want to call me."

Nodoka spoke up. "Wait Kyo-Chan can I come too?"

"I…. Sure I guess so come here and give me your hand I am going do something for you." She held her hand out to Nodoka and the same thing that happened to Cologne happened to her.

"Okay let's gather your money and we will turn t into gold before we go." Kyo said

"Why Kyo-Chan?" the two asked.

"Well cause gold is an accepted currency in all universes." she stated matter of factly.

"Oh" they said.

"Meet back here tomorrow at noon." She said ina a voice that sid be here or be left.

"Ok" they said.

_Same Place at Noon_

"Ok Nodoka do you have everything" Kyo asked. She walked over and looked at what Nodoka had brought. There was clothes, a pile of gold, a new sword and other necessities. Nodding to herself she moved up to Nodoka and put a finger to her head. Nodoka instantly knew how to create a stuff space pocket. She did so and stored her items there.

Looking over to Cologne and seeing she had nothing Kyo assumed that she already created a stuff space with her things in it.

Asking if they were ready and getting nods in response. Kyo held up the mirror and focused it so it would take anyone who was in range that wanted to go. She then pushed some Ki and Youkai into it and they were off. As they slipped into the mirror and once the mirror was sure everything that it had been ordered to do was done it collapsed in on itself.

The three appeared in a forest near a shack and seeing someone hid behind a tree. The person had blonde hair blue eyes was about 5'5" well built muscularly and seemed as if he would become an Adonis later in life. The three teen girls blushed as they had lewd thoughts about the boy in front of them. The blond teen in front of them smirked as he felt their presence and the smirk turned into a sexy smile when he heard their heartbeats. All three girls almost fainted at the knee weakening smile he gave to them. Their thoughts became even more perverted and they had blood dripping from their noses. The smile disappeared from his face as he faced forward and said in a deep slightly demonic voice.

"Ah hello Iruka-Sensei here already I only had time to learn one jutsu." he smiled and laughed internally 'I may have only learned one but I memorized the rest and even had a chance to get the scrolls my _Father_ left me.' He knew who his father was he also knew that he wasn't born per say but made he was a pure blood saiyan but until he activated the saiyan genes he would look just like that man even when he did activate it he would still look like him. Also turns out he had bloodlines he didn't what they were but he did know at the least he has two he might have gotten one from the fox as well but he didn't know yet.

'He looks like he has been practicing for hours." He was about to say something when he was suddenly impaled by Kunai. He coughed up blood and felt the life leaving him he reached out to Naruto who was surprised at his sensei's condition.

"Here….cough….Naruto….cough….you deserve this." said Iruka as he coughed up blood while handing Naruto his headband. He then passed away his soul however was restrained from leaving by an unknown force and forced to watch the fight between Mizuki and Naruto.

Naruto after receiving the headband tying it to his head started to wail on Mizuki after calling up some shadow clones and when Mizuki was an inch from death Naruto walked to him and Mizuki tried one last act in desperation.

"Naruto I know why the village hates you. It's because you are Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed fox bijuu." Mizuki laughed manically while Naruto paused. Mizuki instantly stopped laughing when he heard Naruto started to.

"You… and…. those...Idiot's….think I am the fox?" he managed to get out in between laughs. "I got news for you _Mizuki_ I am not the fox the fox is in Maki. **I am much worse**." He body seemed to crack and then it started to shift and grow he grew horns his hair turned silver and lengthened he became stronger as his muscles became defined and bulked but in no way restricted his movement or made him akward. His skin turned to a metallic grey sheen and he had eleven dragon tails swaying behind him (4). Mizuki had near enough crapped himself. "Let me tell you something no one else but me and Kyuubi know. Kyuubi wasn't even using two tails of its power." Kyo smirked in her hiding place and thought. 'this seems to have turned out better than I thought it would.' and giggled gleefully.

"Well Mizuki time for you to die." Before Mizuki could utter a word he was stabbed with a tail in the heart. he quickly changed back to human form and gave Mizuki's corpse a look of disgust

"Come out." The three in the trees started to sweat but then noticed he was looking somewhere else. Out came Sandiame Hokage.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" he asked as he looked from Iruka to Mizuki to Naruto.

"Mizuki killed Iruka-Sensei so I killed him" Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto-kun its no your fault. Don't blame yourself." Sarutobi trying to comfort the blonde child.

"I don't Old man." Sarutobi was surprised by this and so asked why.

"Because Old man a ninja's life is shorter than the average person so he knew he was going into a dangerous situation. Don't get me wrong I loved Iruka (not that way yaoi fans) as a brother maybe if he had been a girl it could have been more but he wasn't so yeah.(foreshadowing)" Sarutobi was surprised. Iruka dam near had his spirits jaw on the ground at the blondes words. The three in trees were surprised as well.

"Well now Hokage-sama we need to talk about a couple of things." Sarutobi gulped and paled a little bit Noticing the scroll he picked it up rolled it up and put it in his robe.

"My office over some tea?" He asked hopefully knowing Naruto had a hard time saying no to tea. (5)

"Sure" Naruto said happily as Sarutobi grabbed his arm and shunshined to the Hokages office.

* * *

A/N

(1) tomboy its possible to be taken out but will take time.

(2) Kyo loves that sword hell I would too if I could do what he does.

(3)Probably only move I will write in Japanese.

(4) Think Nero's Devil trigger but instead of being ghostly its physical gray skinned and has dragon tails.

(5) Who doesn't like tea it really relaxing plus he is like Minato but his genes are different he has all the potential but none of the fault's.


	2. Questions and Harem

This is a Harem so vote for people don't be afraid to ask for males turned female. Don't do yaoi figure there is enough already

Kyo is in it

Kyuubi as well

Young Cologne

Young Nodoka

Kushina

Female Iruka

Alternate universe female Ranma

Questions

Should Dragon ball Z members come in?

Yes

No

Should any of them be female?

GokuBrolyVegetaHalf saiyan'sTurlesRaditzNappaPeragus (Brolys dad)Bardock

YesYesYesYes (who)YesYesYesYesYes

NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo

Should any of them be in the harem if they are and who?

Yes

No

Should any of the Main characters of Ranma snuck in behind them? keep in mind there were no men there.

Yes (who)

No

Should any Characters get blood lines?

Yes (who? What bloodline?)

No

Should Iruka get to live but be female?

Yes

No

Should there be any Characters from Samurai Deeper Kyo?

Yes

No

Should Kyuubi be Half saiyan or Full saiyan that was either given the power of a demon or took it from one?

Yes

No

Should they go back to a Ranma verse that's mixed with the dragon ball z verse?

Yes

No

Should Kushina be made young by Kyo or just be the same age as naruto?

Same age

Young


	3. The Tour and The Teams

I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Ranma ½ or Samurai Deeper Kyo.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Yelling**"

'**Demon/Summon thinking**'

Time place change Last time

"_Come out." The three in the trees started to sweat but then noticed he was looking somewhere else. Out came Sandiame Hokage._

"_Naruto-kun what happened?" he asked as he looked from Iruka to Mizuki to Naruto._

"_Mizuki killed Iruka-Sensei so I killed him" Naruto said coldly._

"_Naruto-kun its no your fault. Don't blame yourself." Sarutobi was trying to comfort the blonde child._

"_I don't Old man." Sarutobi was surprised by this and so asked why._

"_Because Old man a ninja's life is shorter than the average person so he knew he was going into a dangerous situation. Don't get me wrong I loved Iruka (not that way yaoi fans) as a brother maybe if he had been a girl it could have been more but he wasn't so yeah." Sarutobi was surprised. Iruka dam near had his spirits jaw on the ground at the blondes' words. The three in trees were surprised as well._

"_Well now Hokage-sama we need to talk about a couple of things." Sarutobi gulped and paled a little bit. Noticing the scroll he picked it up rolled it up and put it in his robe._

"_My office over some tea?" He asked hopefully knowing Naruto had a hard time saying no to tea._

"_Sure" Naruto said happily as Sarutobi grabbed his arm and shunshined to the Hokages office._

Office of Hokage

Naruto and Sarutobi had sat down for tea. They started talking about what had happened and how Naruto felt about it all. Naruto went over everything in detail even the learning that he was created as an experiment but was proud of his heritage. (1)

"Well Sarutobi-san it's getting late and I want to sleep. However before I go I want the keys to my fathers' estate so that I may sleep there instead of an apartment that gets torched regularly." Sarutobi flinched then sighed got up and walked to a picture of the fourth. He applied some blood to the picture performed some hand seals and the picture swung open behind it was a safe that Sarutobi turned a couple of times then grabbed the handle and opened it. He pulled out a box and some keys he tossed the keys to Naruto and carefully handed him the box.

"What's this Old man?"

"It's a box duh." Sarutobi chuckled and Naruto glared at him. "Okay, okay there is a scroll in the box that contains your father's jutsu and an account book."

"Oh thanks Sarutobi-san." Was quietly but politely spoken to the third. He smiled a real smile and the third smiled as well. The third new that Naruto's brash behavior was only skin deep in reality he was like Minato he was a prodigy above even Itachi of the Uchiha. While he seemed loud and obnoxious he was in reality calm, quiet and collected. His will was unbreakable and he would protect his precious people with every ounce of strength he had. Sadly only a few people were precious to him. He was also the epitome of a ninja quiet, deceptive, and powerful but didn't show it.

"Good bye Sarutobi-san it was a pleasure." Naruto turned and walked out the door. As if an after thought he told the Hokage. "I won't take their rage and anger anymore." Sarutobi was about to say something but Naruto held up a hand. "I will not kill them without reason like they would me given half the chance but if they attack me they die." Sarutobi winced at these words because he knew it was partly his fault. The Hokage sighed he loved Naruto almost as much as Asuma but he would never be allowed into the blonds life as much as he would have liked. 'Stupid council if they weren't so blinded by fear and anger they might just have noticed how great Naruto really is.' He sighed and put his head in his hands. 'Perhaps its time I clean house. Naruto doesn't deserve this and if they push to hard nothing will be left of Konoha but a crater. Sometimes I wish I could join him after all they've done to him.'

_**Namikaze Compound located in between Hyuuga and Uchiha.**_

'Well even if I don't like the man he had excellent taste.' Naruto was looking up at a three-story Japanese style home. Much like the Hyuuga's only homey and warmer. The Hyuuga's home tended to give off a slightly depressing aura and because of their indifference to all other ninja it gave their home a feeling of cold and unwelcome. The Uchiha were the opposite though now that they were gone it was just quiet instead of heat and unwelcome coming from the clan compound. The path to the front door was dotted with small flowers along the sides the trees were tall proud and seemed to add to the homey feel. The entrance hall had photos of the Fourth and his friends. Surprisingly there was a photo of Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi. Something was off about the photo but Naruto was too tired to investigate what it was. Naruto slowly stalked his way upstairs collapsed on the master bed and fell asleep.

Back with Kyo and the others

Kyo walked out from behind the tree and over to Iruka, seeing the man's spirit struggling against her hold on him. She told him to stop or she would let him go and he could go to wherever it was he was meant to go. Iruka stilled and stared at her. Seeing that he was still she shoved his spirit into his body and poured some healing energy over the wounds. They all healed even the scar across his nose.

"Now I know you heard what the kid said. Just so you know I think you make a cute girl too." She winked seductively at Iruka who flushed red. "Now if you ever do find yourself attracted to him in that way, just take this pill you will be able to take it for up to a year and if you don't it comes back to me." Iruka was about to ask why but thought better of it. Kyo had created the pill with a mix of her ki, chakra, youkai, and chi a bit of permanence water and some of the water from Nyannichuan. It was pink in color, circular and had a minus sign in the middle. On a better note if it were eaten it would taste like strawberries and watermelon. It would also grant to a lesser extent an increase in chakra and the manifestation of powers such as ki, chi and youkai. Iruka stared at the girl shrugged and put the pill into a sealing scroll. Stood and was about to hobble off to the hospital for extra help and a bit of relaxation.

"Umm could you show us around?" Kyo asked politely and sheepishly. Iruka's head whipped around at the words and stared at the girl. As if remembering something she made a come here motion to the forest. Two other girls stepped from behind trees and stood next to the first. They were just as beautiful as the first and Iruka stared. The three girls flushed a little.

"It's not polite to stare" Kyo said amused that her and the others could affect him so much. Iruka shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Right, follow me." He said embarrassed at his staring then sighed because there went his relaxation time.

"I'm going to go to the hospital before we go anywhere else though. Need to make sure I am fit enough to lead you around" He hobbled to the hospital the girls following behind him taking in the sights as they walked through the streets. Many men were leering at them as they went. The girls noticed but didn't seem to mind the men leering outwardly. Inwardly they were fuming and were thinking of putting a few six feet under. Finally they arrived at the hospital and Iruka went to the reception desk and asked to be seen by one of the med-nin. When Iruka came back out he showed them around the town and then inquired if they wanted to stay with him or go to a hotel. They opted for the hotel but thanked him for the offer. They also asked if he could set up a meeting with the leader of the village for them. He said he would and knew they had a pretty good handle on what has happened they seemed especially interested in Naruto. He was happy to talk about his favorite student although he was suspicious of why they wanted to know about Naruto. He told them about Naruto and how he knew Naruto was holding back and then told them who Naruto's teammates were most likely to be. When they asked who they were Iruka gave a brief description of the two and then went and ranted about how Sasuke is a power hungry arrogant prick and how Sakura is a no good, violent, weak fan girl sweating the Uchiha. The three girls were pissed that someone of Naruto's caliber would be put with them.

Another Part of the world

"Bulma-chan I'm hungry" Goku whined stomach rumbling.

"Goku don't you ever think about anything other than food?" Bulma asked exasperated with her young traveling companion. She suddenly heard a bleep noise and looked down at a circular object she pushed the button on the top and it zoomed out to show a dragon ball.

"Well looks like there is another one nearby Goku" Bulma observed goku's reaction. Goku was jumping up and down.

"Is it granpa's?" Goku asked excitedly voice full of hope and want.

"Actually it is." Bulma was happy for her friend. Goku pulled out the power pole and grabbed Bulma before saying power pole extend. The pole grew to incredible length and they were off to get the dragon ball.

_**Morning with Naruto**_

"Huuuhnn" Naruto yawned as he woke up and got out of the noticeably nice and warm bed. He got up and walked to the a-joining bathroom to shower. He stepped into the closet and his jaw dropped at the amount of clothes inside. There are red, blue and black T-shirts; green, red and black chunin and jonin vests there were black, green and blue long cargo pants. Naruto quickly picked out a red t-shirt and black pants then put them on. He found a long black strip of cloth so he changed his forehead protector to it and wrapped it around his bicep. He created twenty clones and instructed them to search the house and then dispel one at a time. He then left the compound locked the house and the gate and started roof jumping to the academy for team assignments.

_**Hokage's Office**_

Iruka had met up with the girls from yesterday and took them to the hokage's office. While they were waiting Iruka told them more about Naruto and touched on what it was to be a ninja and the skills required. They told him that they had gotten up early this morning and found the scrolls he was talking about when one of them said they needed stuff for the academy. They told him they had practiced and had gotten the techniques on the scrolls easily. Iruka was surprised they had gotten it so fast and was about to ask how when the door opened and the Hokage asked them to come in. they then did and Sarutobi dam near had a heart attack.

"Iruka not that I am ungrateful that you are alive but how?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously. Iruka gestured towards the girls.

"These three well actually it was Kyo that did it but that's beside the point. They would like to become ninja Hokage-sama they even have requested that should they pass they wish to be placed with Naruto or that he joins their team." Sarutobi was suspicious and thought they had ulterior motives. He was assured however that it seems as though the girls had grown quite fond of Naruto especially Kyo.

"Well I suppose you could go to the academy and join Naruto-kun next year." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh we already know all the stuff in the academy they teach we bought a few scrolls and learned it. It wasn't that hard." Sarutobi gapped at them then thought. 'Hmm maybe we should update the requirements to make it harder'

"Very well then I think if you show me I will allow you to go join in the team selections." Sarutobi said with a happy undertone in his voice. He didn't have to put his grandson with that arrogant ass and his lost puppy. 'The council will rue the day they messed with him when his bloodline activates' Sarutobi thought with an evil smile on his face that creped out Iruka. Needless to say they passed with flying colors and Sarutobi sent them and Iruka to the academy to announce the new team.

Academy

Naruto had just arrived and sat down in a seat when Sasuke came up to him.

"What are you doing here Dobe this is for graduates only" Naruto looked at Sasuke with and spoke in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Are you blind Teme or just stupid?" Naruto pointed to his hi-ate Sasuke flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Naruto-baka don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that." Guess who?

"Sakura shut the fuck up" everyone stared dumbfounded at Naruto. 'He just told Sakura to shut up.' A few of them had to pick their jaws up off the floor. At this point the door opened and in walked the substitute for Iruka to announce the teams. Naruto sighed sadly Iruka was a really good friend to him and he missed him. The sub had just announced most of the teams and he had just gotten to team seven.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" Sakura was scared and Naruto was hitting his desk with his head. "And Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura jumped up. "**True love prevails. In your face Ino-pig**" Ino fumed. Naruto muttered darkly under his breath "If we ever meet Kami you better run for your life because I will not be merciful." Kami hearing this shivered and decided to take a long vacation. The other teams left and an hour later the door opened. Thinking it was their sensei they turned to the door and in walked Iruka. Naruto stared openmouthed and jaw unhinged for a minute before he fainted. The others saw Naruto faint and Sakura and Sasuke thought he was weak because he fainted when Iruka came in. Iruka knew his appearance would have a profound effect on Naruto but he never thought it would be that big. He motioned the girls into the room and then proceeded to wake Naruto up slapping his face a few times. Naruto woke up and jumped halfway across the room.

"How are you alive I thought Mizuki killed you?" He asked in hysterics.

"Well he was close enough that it probably looked like I was dead." Naruto looked at him suspiciously thought about it and then just shrugged.

"Anyway I came to tell you that you Naruto won't be on a team with Sakura and Sasuke. They will be the first two-man team of Konoha. You will be the first four man team with these ladies here." Naruto looked at them and they were all cute he blushed a bit. They noticed his stare and blushed a cute pink tinge.

"How come he gets to be on a team with pretty girls and I am stuck with a flat chest fan girl." Sakura was upset but somehow managed to convince herself that he said something nice about her and mean about the other girls. (Deluded much?) Meanwhile the other girls inched away from the Uchiha. 'I'm still better than the Dobe and when I get my Sharigan I will be the best in the world'

"Anyway your team sensei will be…." Everyone was waiting with bated breath to hear who it would be.

"Ummm I forgot to ask who it was." Everyone face faulted with sweat drops on the backs of their heads.

"Well I guess you'll have to go ask Hokage-sama who your sensei will be" sheepishly Iruka rubbed the back of his head while letting out a chuckle. The four sweat dropped and walked out the door to the Hokage's office.

'Yes finally I get Sasuke-kun all to myself.' "Sasuke-kun want go on a date?" Sakura turned around and notice d a pad of paper in Sasuke's spot. It said NO! "Are you sure she asked?" and ripped the paper off it Said yes I am sure now stop asking. Sakura looked dejected and walked out of the room.

_**Way above Goku and Bulma's position**_

Emperor Pilaf was in his bath tub planning Great and fantastic strategies to beat Goku and steal the dragon balls.

"**Mai"**

"Yes sir?" could be heard outside the door.

"Bring me my rubber duckie I wish to play with it." Yep he's planning strategies alright. "And be quick about it."

'Why I serve him I'll never know' As she went into his room and opened a box gilded with gold. Inside were a bunch of rubber ducks, frogs and other assorted rubber playtime toys. At the bottom of the chest was a note it read when in possession of the dragon balls wish for all the rubber playtime toys in the world. Mai disgusted tore up the note and wrote another one and unintentionally made her leader mean and nasty. She grabbed a rubber duck and took it to the bathroom closed her eyes and opened the door. The duck was grabbed out of her hands and she was pushed out of the door and it shut right behind her. Anyone who would walk by that door for the next hour would hear giggles and squeaks.

A/N

(1) He may think his father was an ass but that doesn't stop him from admiring the man's achievements or fashion sense.

Who should be the sensei of the four man team?

Harem updated so please take a look.


	4. Meeting the Sensei's

I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Ranma ½ or Samurai Deeper Kyo.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Yelling**"

'**Demon/Summon thinking**'

Time place change Previously

_**Way above Goku and Bulma's position**_

_Emperor Pilaf was in his bath tub planning Great and fantastic strategies to beat Goku and steal the dragon balls. _

"_**Mai"**_

"_Yes sir?" could be heard outside the door._

"_Bring me my rubber duckie I wish to play with it." Yep he's planning strategies alright. "An_d be quick about it."

'_Why I serve him I'll never know' As she went into his room and opened a box gilded with gold. Inside were a bunch of rubber ducks, frogs and other assorted rubber playtime toys. At the bottom of the chest was a note it read when in possession of the dragon balls wish for all the rubber playtime toys in the world. Mai disgusted tore up the note and wrote another one and unintentionally made her leader mean and nasty. She grabbed a rubber duck and took it to the bathroom closed her eyes and opened the door. The duck was grabbed out of her hands and she was pushed out of the door and it shut right behind her. Anyone who would walk by that door for the next hour would hear giggles and squeaks. _

Hokage's Tower

As the four walked into the tower they went up to door then went inside and proceeded up the floors until they reached the reception area before the Hokage's office. They took a seat and waited. 'I'm pretty sure the Old man knows we are here after all that crystal ball he keeps would have let him know we're here.' Said man was peering into the ball and if you looked you could see blood dripping from his nose some drool from his mouth and that the ball was centered on the hot springs. After half an hour of sitting Naruto got up and asked the receptionist if they could see the Hokage. She looked up and the smiling face changed into a sneer and she said the Hokage doesn't want to see the demon brat. Sarutobi who had opened his door to go to the bathroom heard this and his face contorted with anger. He walked up to Naruto and his group and told them to go in and wait for him. He turned to his receptionist.

"You know I heard what you said." The receptionist started to sweat. "As a result of your harsh words you will receive a 65% pay deduction until I feel you have left your silly notions at the door."

"But Hokage-sama the …" Sarutobi cut her off with a growl.

"You will learn to leave prejudice at the door or I will bust you down to gennin and make you catch tora until I feel you have learned your lesson." The Hokage said stone faced and the receptionist was reminded why he was known as the god of shinobi. The Hokage walked back to his office as his receptionist silently cried for the loss in her pay, which the Hokage did not lament cutting one bit.

When Sarutobi got to his office he opened the door quietly and stood in the doorway watching as the three young girls comforted him. Sarutobi smiled sadly though there was a tinge of happiness in his eyes. Naruto did not have many people that cared for him and while it was sad these strangers could comfort him so easily while those from the village could do nothing but ridicule and hate the boy for something he hadn't even done. It was also happy that they cared enough to do so for someone they didn't know and yet could be so kind and caring. The three young girls looked at the aging Hokage with something akin to disappointment and the Hokage felt ashamed, as he knew that it was over his protection or lack there off over the boy, who was being comforted by the three girls.

"I'm sorry to ask this but can you all please wake Naruto-kun?" They all looked at him confusion clear on their faces along with slight suspicion in their eyes. When he explained to them they gently shook the sleeping boy awake. Naruto yawned and stretched which all three of the girls thought was extremely cute and had to resist the urge to shout Kawaii and glomp him to death.

"What's up Old man?" the teasing in his question was not lost on the three girls and they had confusion and amusement clearly written on their faces. Sarutobi just chuckled and shook his head slightly amusement glinting in his eyes that seemed to lighten some years.

"We are here to talk about your sensei Naruto-kun." Naruto and the girls sat up straighter eager to hear who their sensei would be. "Now I wish it could be me but I have tons of paperwork and so cannot take the time to teach you and even if I could then I would not be able to take you on directly as my age has made me weaker and I would probably not be able to keep up with you all. I have decided however that your Sensei will be the Special Jounin Anko Mitarashi."

"Hold on a second old man can't you be our unofficial tutor no disrespect to Anko-sensei but it would be a lot of help I even know a jutsu that will allow you to get your paperwork done faster depending on you reserves." Sarutobi was practically drooling but what Kyo would say next would seal the deal. "Well Hokage-san if you need the time turned back so to speak I am sure Naruto-san and I could help you there. While normally it takes massive amounts of youkai, Ki, Chakra and Chi if he and I were to split the burden evenly it would be very easy and at most we would have to rest for a few hours before doing anything to strenuous as it is very exhausting. Also I am not sure but the use of this technique may have a side effect I have only used it once and that was on these two." Kyo said pointing to the smiling faces of Cologne and Nodoka who both gave a little wave when Sarutobi looked at them.

"How many years can this technique take away?" Sarutobi asked slightly skeptical while looking at the two women.

"Well before I did anything for Cologne she was somewhere in her three hundreds." Sarutobi and Naruto gaped at this information. "Damn she is pretty hot for being somewhere around three hundred" Naruto accidentally let slip before he could stop himself. Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed a deep red and buried his face in his hands mortified that he had said that loud enough for everyone to hear him. None of them notice the tinge of pink in Cologne cheeks except her and she meant to keep it that way. Sarutobi was looking at Naruto amusement and laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Well unless I really need you two to perform this technique then I will stick with Naruto's jutsu first. If it does what he says it does then I would ask that you all meet me at training grounds 44" Kyo nodded in understanding and Naruto then told Sarutobi the secret was shadow clones and Sarutobi proceeded to hit his head upon the desk for being so stupid. 'They call me the _Professor._ Maybe I am getting senile damn might have to have them do that technique anyway.'

_**Training grounds 44**_

Naruto and the girls arrived and saw a gigantic fence with seals applied all around it. Seeing no way to get in without digging under it or destroy the seals they decided to sit and wait for their sensei or the Hokage to come tell them what to do and let them in. A few minutes later a woman with purple hair dressed in a trench coat with fish net on underneath appeared.

"Alright maggots I know you were probably expecting us to share some information but I will tell you right now. I am your sensei Anko Mitarashi. Any more information on me you get when or if you pass my test. That is if you can." She smirked wickedly that made two of the four shiver. The other two one was impassive while the other just raised an eyebrow at the woman before her. 'Those brats how dare they not be afraid. One of them even had the audacity to raise an eyebrow as if to asking, "Is that all?" Oh I am so going to get those two back.' Little did she know that one of the two was as close to a god as you could get and the other had seen that smirk so many times he didn't even so much as twitch when he saw it now. In fact when Anko was ranting to herself in her mind he smirked just as wickedly and his eyes held a mischievous glint to them that anyone that knew him would be backing away and having them book it to the other side of town to get away from whatever it was he was going to do. Quite a few demon haters had ended up in the middle of the village in nothing but their underwear one with a grin stretching their face and a pop tent in their boxers. However the horror in both their eyes told a different story. They were so embarrassed that If they saw the "demon child" the next day they would do nothing in fear of ending up in the middle of the village again. However some were stupid enough to try something and the next day they were underdressed and a hand glued to the others underwear and a box of tissues with some balled up and glue inside. Suffice to say that many had laughed until the next time around it was their turn there. All in all, the village ninja found it hilarious and did nothing to stop Naruto mostly because they never caught him doing it and the rest because it was funny to see the reactions of the ones who were on display. Some of the ninja even had a betting pool on which of the stupid villagers would be up their next, currently it was up to one million ryu if you got both right and half if you got one of the people that was next right. However what they didn't know is that Naruto would sometimes henge into a ninja and join in supplying a different name each time. He would choose people that were out of the village but no one knew they were gone eventually they might find out he was betting to but he had decided to stop soon as he knew eventually one of them would ask the actual person what they did with their money. Anko finally stopped ranting to herself mentally and looked around to see the would-be ninja looking at her expectantly. Confused for a moment she wondered why the genin were looking at her and then she remembered she had forgotten to give the details of the test and she scratched her head with a sheepish expression on her face. She then explained what they had to do to pass their test opened the gates for each of them at different points to the forest of death and told them to meet her in the tower at the center of the forest in two hours.

_**Forest of Death**_

Cologne, Naruto and Nadoka knew they had no chance to complete this test on their own yet. Especially after having read through a couple of books and the details told them of the places history and knew of its horrific reputation before any wars and the reputation of the place after were things had moved in from giant animals to even demons from low to middles class and even some high class ones in the tougher part of the forest and so decided t go look for each other by sensing their team mates chakra. Kyo knew she could do this test on her own but understood the meaning and decided to help her teammates. So she took off flying through the treetops searching for Ki, Chi and Chakra. Naruto was jumping from branch to branch looking for his new friends/teammates. When out of nowhere a giant centipede comes at him looking like it wants to eat him. Getting pissed at the damn thing for interrupting his search for the girls Naruto turns to it and attempts to wail on the thing. The centipede dodges Naruto's slightly awkward punch. Then rushes in and slices his torso with its mandibles causing some nice slashes. A purple chakra with flecks of gold appears over the wounds and in seconds they are healed. Naruto was incensed not only did this overgrown bug interrupt his search but the damn thing cut him. He rushed the bug and started throwing rapid punches at it while the insect dodged most of the fist it did get hit by a few and it was enough to slow the bug down. Naruto noticing the insects' slower movements grabbed its head and threw it into the ground. Just as the bug was about to get up he stomped on it head with the maximum amount of strength he could put behind it. The giant bugs' head smashed like an over ripe melon and sprayed green blood all over Naruto and the forest. Disgusted at the bug juice covering him he walked a few miles before he heard the slight babble of a river and stripped to his shorts and got into the water. Feeling the presence of the observer but not caring as he could easily take on anyone in the village and overpower them hell with some of the memories Kyuubi left in his skull after he released her he could probably even beat them with skill. However his battle experience was somewhat lacking so any moves he would use would be jerky and it's possible that they could find a way to lock away his demonic powers and chakra which would only leave him with Ki usage in which he had next to no practice. The purple haired observer was drooling over the boy that was washing off the bug goop that thoroughly coated him. He was aesthetically pleasing but until she knew him more and more about him she would not try anything this didn't however stop her perverted fantasies about him her the wall the bed and well you get where this is going. While this was going through her head another pair of observers showed up on his senses and he smirked making the three women drool from both mouths at the sight and were barely restraining themselves from jumping him where he stood. Finally feeling clean Naruto stretched languidly and rinsed himself off one more time before putting on his clothes and the women sighed in disappointment. He then walked over to two of the observers and chuckled lightly when they blushed beet red after he told them he knew they were watching him and that they should find Kyo and head for the tower so they weren't late. Just before he left Naruto turned, smiled and waved to a tree, the person behind said tree blushed both at being caught and the smile on his face when he waved to her.

When Naruto, Cologne and Nadoka found Kyo she was beating the hell out of three giant tigers and quite a few other animals littered the ground around her. The three sweat dropped and weren't sure whether to be amazed or ashamed that their partner was so much stronger than them hell she didn't even look as though she was breaking a sweat. Firing a tiny beam through each of the tigers she turned around and smiled at them while clasping her hands behind her head and walking towards the tower as if nothing happened.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto asked the sweat drop on the back of his head had grown to double the size it was before. The other two nodded the sweat drop still there for a minute and then they giggled as they had seen the look in Kyo's eye as she walked past Naruto and it was the same one they saw in each others when they looked at him. Desire mixed with love, respect and even a little admiration.

A/N To those of you that care the reason it seems like they are kind of rushing in loving each other is easy A. Naruto is somewhere near thirteen and hormones play a part in how he thinks though he will not openly leer at women for fear of being called a pervert nor will he be distracted by his hormones. B. Kyo, Cologne, and Nodoka were all at one point probably at least close to three or four times his age So I will just say the know what they want in a man and he is it. That and being reverted to an age where their hormones are again affecting them it is quite easy to see why it would seem to be rushed.


End file.
